DREAM'S COME TRUE
by grissom4
Summary: Grissom ask for another chance, will Sara give into him, rated M to be on the safe side.
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER:** I DO NOT OWN ANYTHIING, CSI AND CHARACTER'S BELONG TO ANTHONY E. ZUIKER CREATOR, CBS. This is my first fan fiction, please be kind. I couldn't have done it without my beta Ashley. Thanks a million.

**DREA****M'S DREAM COMES TRUE **

Grissom sat on the couch that resided in his office, doing what he does best...thinking. He was trying to decide what to say to Sara to convince her he was ready to take a big step forward with her. Since he was deep in thought, he didn't notice Sara had walked into his office and sat on the couch beside him. Grissom was startled when Sara placed her hand on his. He looked at her and smiled nervously.

"Why don't we go to my place where we can talk in private?" suggested Grissom, praying to God she would agree.

Sara nodded, and Grissom said, "I can make us something to eat as well, if you want."

"Okay, I'm just going to go home and shower, okay?"

When Sara arrived at Grissom's, he had just gotten out of the shower. She smiled at Grissom with her gapped tooth smile that made his heart melt. They sat at the kitchen table and ate silently. Gil cleared the dishes from the table, and when he was done they went into the living room and sat down on the couch.

"Sara, I want to apologize for the way I've been treating you over the past years," said Grissom suddenly, startling Sara. "I was scared to admit that I've been in love with you since I met you."

Sara asked, "Why should I believe you now? I mean, you seem to be toying with me...you'll pull me in only to push me back ever farther. I'm not a toy, Grissom...and it's not a game. Nor is it funny...Griss, it hurts!"

Tears started to flow down her face. Gil's heart broke and he took her hand in his. He took a deep breath and said, "I'm trying honey. Sara, I know this is hard for you to believe. I will do anything to prove that you can trust me. Please, just let me show you."

He lifted her head with his hand and lightly kissed her lips, just a small sample of what's to come. Sara was too dumbstruck to say anything except, "Wow!" She always melted when he was being nice to her. She didn't want to give in but, she still loved him. She decided to give him one more chance and she made it very clear that was his last chance. If he blew it, he would have to live alone for the rest of his life. She knew she sounded cold, but for her own sake she needed to make it clear that she would not wait around forever. He agreed to her terms, promising he would do his best to keep her happy.

Grissom stood up and knelt down in front of her, "Sara Sidle will you do me the honor of going out on a date with me tonight?"

She looked onto those ocean blue eyes and she could tell he was nervously waiting for her answer. Sara started laughing uncontrollably, and Grissom froze with a strange look on his face. He managed to regain his composure to ask her what was so funny. Sara stopped laughing long enough to tell him why she was laughing.

"Griss, I'm laughing because of the way you asked me out. For a second I thought you were going to propose."

"Sara, I was trying to show you I am ready for this. So, what's your answer?" he asked nervously.

Sara said, "Yes, I would love to go out a date with you tonight.

Grissom leaned into Sara and gave her along deep passionate kiss. They only pulled back so they catch their breath. He moved to her neck kissed her it tenderly and whispered, "I'll propose on the second date!"

He leaned back to look at Sara's face, her mouth was wide open. For once she was speechless.

"See honey, I have a sense of humor," he said while laughing hysterically.

Grissom stood up and sat down on the couch beside her and pulled her close to him. He started kissing her gently. He pulled her on top of him as he lay back on the couch. Grissom slid his hand under her shirt and moved his hand up and down her back slowly, gently caressing her. It felt so good to him. Sara started moaning from his touch.

After a few more minutes, Grissom broke her heart by saying, "Honey, as much as I am enjoying this, you should leave now."

Sara sat up and stared at him unbelieving. After his speech of never breaking her heart, he goes and tells her to get out of his house. She was getting furious, not at him, but at herself. How could she be falling for him again?

'_Now he wants to stop and tell me he has changed his mind...fuck him_!' she thought, tears burning her eyes.

Grissom sees tears filling in her eyes, and he realized what he said. He said, "Honey you didn't let me finish. I – I was trying to tell you that you might want to go home and get ready for our date remember. I'm sorry Sara, I'm new at this please forgive me."

Sara sees the sincerity in his eyes, and gives Grissom a kiss. She then tells him she needs to apologize for jumping to the wrong conclusion.

He smiles at her and whispers, "You have nothing to apologize for. Now what about our date?"

"Griss, I have an idea. You interested in a compromise about our date?" Sara asked with a sly smile on her face.

"What's your idea?" Grissom asked cautiously.

"Instead of going out, we could order some take out and continue what we were doing before the misunderstanding," said Sara, looking him straight in the eye.

"I wanted to take you out to a restaurant," he pouted. "Having take out for a first date doesn't seem...proper."

Gil, does it really matter where we are on our first date as long as we are together?"

He loved it when she called him by his first name. However tempting the offer, he continued trying to make her change her mind.

"Honey, I just wanted our first date to be a night to remember," he said and he began to pout again.

Sara thought Gil looked sexy when he pouted.

"Don't you think kissing and love making would not be something to remember?

"Sara, you are so bad!" Grissom said.

Then he asked if she wanted to order take out now or later. She told him that they would eat later. Gil moved closer and started removing her T-shirt. Sara started to unbutton his shirt and she ran her hands up and down his bare chest. He trembled as she moved her hand down to undo his belt. Grissom took Sara by the hand and led her into his bedroom and they continued kissing all they way to his bed. They stopped long enough to catch their breath.

In between kisses, Gil whispered, "Sara, I love you!"

She beamed as she told him that she loved him too. Suddenly, Gil said, "Oh shit!"

He remained quiet. Sara asked what's wrong

"Honey, I don't have any protection."

Sara could see Gil was starting to panic.

"It's okay babe, I'm on the pill."

At his raised eye brow, she said, "You know, just hoping you'd come around."

He began to relax. Tonight his dreams were finally coming true. He was going to make love to the woman he has wanted for so long. Life couldn't get any more perfect.


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry, it's taken me so long to post chapter 2, I think it was worth the wait. I DON'T OWN ANY OF THIS !!**

**I do own the poem : I'M BLESSED ENJOY PLEASE REVIEW AND THANK YOU FOR READING MY FAN FIC.**

**MOST IMPORTANTLY I WANT TO THANK MY BETA DEVILSSMILE666 without Ashley this would not be possible . **

After a long night of love making, Gil and Sara were very exhausted, but extremely happy. Gil told Sara, "I have never felt this way about anyone before. I didn't know I could love someone as much as I love you."

Sara smiled at Grissom, her heart swelling. She cupped his cheek and kissed him gently on the lips. She pulled back and said, "It was well worth the wait. You are worth waiting for my love. I didn't think you cared about me, I will always love you."

Gil just smiled, and watched this beautiful brunette lying beside him. His heart was full of undying love for this incredible woman whom he had loved for years. He couldn't believe that he had waited so long to ask her to be in a relationship. He would always regret his hesitance, but will never regret the moments he shared with her. He was also amazed that she had given him another chance after he had blown so many others.

"Thank you for giving me one more chance to love you," he said, pulling her close to him. He wrapped his arms around her thin frame and they both drifted off into a peaceful sleep.

Gil woke up when the alarm clock sounded. After shutting it off, he tried to move, but he realizes he's not alone. Someone else is in his bed, and he is momentarily perplexed. He looks down and sees it is Sara, and he smiles. She is still asleep, and she looks so beautiful in his eyes. Gil watches her chest rise and fall gently as she breathes deeply in her sleep. She has her arm stretched across his bare chest, and he could definitely get used to waking up like this. He slowly rubs her back and she starts to show signs of life.

Sara starts to move more and more, and she opens her eyes. She blinks a few times, trying to rid them of sleep. She doesn't recognize the room she's in, but she then hears, "Good morning honey, how did you sleep?"

She recognizes the voice as Grissom's! She looks up at him, and says " Good morning Gil, I slept well and you?"

He smiled and responded, "The best sleep I've had in years."

She rubs her eyes furiously, desperately wishing she wasn't still in a dream. She looks around and exclaimed, "I must be dreaming!"

She didn't realize she said it out loud until she heard Gil say, "Well, if you are then we're having the same dream, babe!"

Gil kissed her and then Sara said, "I'm hungry, what about you?

"Honey, what you like for me to fix for you?"

"I just want you honey" Sara said, kissing his neck lightly.

"I know you do, and I want you too," said Grissom, caressing her cheek gently. "But, we really _do_ need to eat."

Sara gave in, and Grissom headed into the kitchen to cook breakfast. While he was walking, he began to think:

I'M BLESSED

Baby I'm blessed

To have you here

With me.

I was so lonely

until you touched

my soul

didn't think I needed

love.

you showed me

what I was missing

when you hurt

I hurt. when you're

happy I'm happy

and I'm happy to

be your man.

my only regret

is that I wasted

so much time

afraid to give

into my feelings

scared you would

leave me

baby, I'm blessed.

Gil returned to his bedroom where he had left her, but she wasn't there. He furrowed his brow and called, "Sara?"

She didn't answer, so he called again. She heard him and shouted "Babe I'm in the shower."

Gil walks into the bathroom "Sara breakfast is ready."

"Okay, I'll be done shortly...do you want to join me?" Gil removed his clothes quickly and stepped into the shower.

He said "Mmm, you know I could get used to this."

"What's that honey?" Sara asked.

"Me and you living together...or am I rushing things?" Gil said that with that certain smile on his face.

"It's only been few hours since we been together, but I don't want to waste anymore time Sara," Gil told her, cupping and caressing her cheek lovingly.

"Gil, I feel the same way. I thought if I said something you would run away again," Sara said.

"Sara, I'm never running away from you ever again," Grissom promised. "Without you, I may as well be dead."

She kissed him deeply and passionately. After they showered Gil got dressed for work and Sara not very enthusiastic about leaving, either. She wanted to stay and call in sick, and wanted Gil to do the same.

"Sara, we have the rest of our lives to play hooky from work," he said, laying a gentle hand on her cheek. "We are both needed to work tonight...I'm sorry babe."

Sara stuck out her bottom lip in a pout. "I can't wait until after work...I need you now!"

She walked up to him and kissed his lips with hers, trying to tempt him back to bed. He took a deep breath, and said, "Hon, please...this is hard enough without you driving me crazy. As much as I want you right now, we need to stop and go to work. After shift, I promise that we'll continue."

Sara gave into Grissom, even though he looked so cute and sexy at that moment. She sighed, but her lips curved into a cute smile.

"Okay," she said.

With that, he kissed her passionately and walked her to her car. After one last kiss, they left separately. Sara went home to change clothes before going to the lab.

As Gil pulled up to the signal light, a man runs up to the Lexus and pointed a gun at Gil yelling for him to get out out of the car. He pulls Grissom out while still pointing the gun at him, and throws him onto the pavement. Grissom tells the guy to take the car. The guy was about to get in the car, when he turned back and shoots Gil twice in the chest and speeds off, leaving Grissom lying in the street.


	3. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER 3 - I STILL DON'T OWN ANYTHING . I WANT TO THANK MY BETA- DEVILSSMILE666, WITHOUT HER THIS WOULD NOT BE POSSIBLE , THANKS ASHLEY YOU ROCK GIRL.**

Sara was leaving her apartment headed to her car when her cell phone rang. It was Catherine, telling her some heart-wrenching news.

"Hey Cath, what's up?" Sara asked.

"Sara, Brass just called me...Gil was car jacked and he's been shot twice. He's been taken to Desert Palm," said the blonde all in one breath. She took a deep breath before saying, "It's bad Sara...we could lose him."

Fear ripped through Sara faster than lightning. It took all she had not to burst into tears and drop to her knees. She held onto the side of her car for support as she said," Oh my God! Cath, I'm heading to the hospital and I'm taking the night off...maybe longer."

Sara got into her car and sped off to the hospital, crying. She said out loud, "Gil don't you _dare_ leave me now!"

Sara arrived at Desert Palm. She ran into the emergency room, where she found Captain Brass. She rushed up to him, tears dried onto her face.

"Jim what the hell happened?" Sara asked furiously.

"Sara calm down doctors are examining Gil as we speak...they have not come out yet," Brass told the frantic brunette. "I don't know what happened to him...he was found by a patrol car. According to the officer, he was lying in the street five miles from his house."

Sara's heart was pounding she felt like couldn't breathe. The man she has loved for so many years and had finally opened up and let her in. If she lost him, she wouldn't be able to bear it.

After an hour, the doctor came out and asked who was there for Mr. Grissom. Sara jumped up quickly and practically ran to Dr. York. The doctor said, "We are about to move Mr. Grissom to surgery. He is critical. One bullet collapsed his right lung. We must remove the bullet, and then inflate the lung. The second bullet is lodged close to his spine. We must get him to surgery immediately."

Before the doctor could continue, Sara demanded to see Grissom. Dr. York told her she couldn't, and she begged him. She just wanted to tell him not to give up and to fight to live for himself and for her. Dr. York reluctantly gave in. He told her she could have 2 minutes while they were prepping him for surgery. He told them to notify his next of kin, and Sara said she was his next of kin. A lie yes, but as far as she was concerned she was. Sara followed Dr. York through the double doors of the ER to the cubicle were Gil lay. There were many tubes connected to him. Tears filled her eyes and as they fell down her face, she walked closer to him and touched his hand. She sniffled as she whispered. "Gil baby, please don't leave me! You have to fight. I need you and I love you so much...Gil I'm waiting for you, I'm never leaving you."

Just then the doctor told Sara she would have to leave and that he needed to get Grissom into surgery. She thanked him for letting her see Gil. Dr. York told her he would keep her informed, but surgery would be long.

"A specialist is here to remove the bullet near his spine," said Doctor York. "If we don't do it properly and bump into him spinal cord, he might be paralyzed."

Sara nodded and went back to the waiting area. Everyone was there waiting; Brass, Catherine, Nick, Warrick, and Greg. Greg was first to spot Sara, and he ran up to her. "Geez Sara, you look like hell. How is Grissom?"

He hugged her but she didn't return the hug. All the color was drained from her face. Sara informed the team of Gil's condition. Everyone was shocked by their supervisor's condition. She sat down and stared blankly at the floor. Catherine called to Sara but she didn't answer until she touched her on the shoulder. Sara jumped, her heart pounding.

"Damn Catherine, what's wrong with you?" shrieked Sara, but then she whispered, "I'm sorry Cath...I'm worried about Gil"

Sara didn't realize she had referred to 'Gil' by his first name and not 'Grissom' as she had always done. Catherine's mouth was wide open as she asked, "Sara is there something you want to tell me about you and Gil?"

"Catherine, what are you talking about?" Sara asked. "I'm not in the mood to talk in riddles."

Catherine let it drop for now. Time dragged on slowly. Several hours later, Catherine said, "Guys it's time to go to work and find whoever did this to Gil."

Brass spoke up and said he was staying until Grissom was out of surgery. Catherine called to Sara and asked if she needed anything, but she didn't answer. They left when Brass said he would look after Sara.

"Cookie, are you ok?" he asked.

"No I'm not ok!" Sara snapped. "Not until I know how Gil is and that he is going to get through this. I can't lose him Jim, he's my world."

Brass didn't know how to comfort her, so all he did was hold her hand gently.

After what seemed like an eternity Dr. York finally came out and said, "Mr. Grissom is out of surgery, but is in a coma. We were able to remove both bullets...but he may not survive the night. He's on a ventilator and if he survives, the next twenty-four hours are crucial. Only time will tell if he will be paralyzed."

"Oh God," Sara muttered, her stomach coiling. "Can I see him?"

Dr. York told her she could see him once he was moved to ICU, and they could visit 15 minutes per hour. It would be about an hour before he was moved. Sara was grateful he was still alive, but after Dr. York left, Sara broke down and cried uncontrollably.

Brass grabbed Sara and hugged her. He stroked her hair and said, "Shhhhhh, it's going to be ok Cookie. Gil is strong I know he will come through this."

Sara was visibly shaking, and Brass held her closer as they walked to ICU to see Gil. Brass hated to see her hurting...he thought her as a daughter.

After an hour and a half had passed, Gil was settled in his room. A nurse came out to get Sara. The nurse said her name was Debra, and that she would be looking after Mr. Grissom. Sara followed the nurse into Gil's room. He had numerous IV's and needles connected to him and a tube in his mouth...the ventilator. Tears flowed down her face as she moved closer to his bed. Sara leaned down and said, "Gil honey...I'm here. You need wake up baby. You can't leave me here on my own! We're just starting this relationship, and I need you more than I need to breathe. You are my soul mate and I am yours. Gil, please wake up...I love you."

Sara held Gil's hand and she cried until the nurse came in and told her she had to leavefor now. Sara returned to the ICU waiting room, where Brass was waiting for her. Jim asked her, "So how is he doing?"

Sara wiped tears from her face and said "He is so weak and pale looking...I'm really scared."

"Sara go home and get something to eat and a few hours sleep," Jim said gently.

"Jim, I'm not leaving Gil until he is awake and ready to go home with me,"Sara said firmly.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I still don't own anything, I wish the writer's strike would end so we could get some new episodes. A big thanks to my beta DEVILSSMILE666 without her this would not be possible.

Sara visited Gil every hour, never leaving the ICU area except for coffee and the restroom. Catherine, Nick, Greg, Warrick, and Brass took turns bringing food and trying to get Sara to eat. They also tried to get her to go home and get some rest but she refused. She told them she was never leaving Gil for any reason. They knew she was being irrational, but she was not going to listen to anyone.

"How would you be able to help Gil if you ended up sick?" Catherine asked, hoping this tactic would work. "And what will Gil say when he finds out we haven't been taking care of yourself?

Sara thought about what Catherine had said. She knew she right, but she couldn't bring herself to leave. It took nearly five years to get him to come around...she didn't want to lose him now.

After visiting Gil again and there still wasn't any change in his condition, Sara finally gave in and let Brass take her home for sleep and a shower. Besides, Catherine had told her that she would stay there until she returned and Brass was staying with her while she rested.

After sleeping for twelve hours, Sara couldn't believe she slept for so long. She showered, fed Hank, and took him for a walk. Then she got Brass to take her back to the hospital. When she arrived, she was able to visit with Gil without having to wait. She had missed him so much, her heart ached all over. When she entered Grissom's room, he was waking up. Sara quickly moved to his beside and took hold of his pale hand.

"Gil, it's me...can you hear me?" she asked, squeezing his hand gently. "Honey, I'm here with you. Gil, I love you come back to me."

Gil opened his eyes and unable to speak because of the tube in his throat. He recognized Sara and began to cry. He couldn't believe Sara was there in his room. She took his hand in hers and said, "Gil, you're going to be okay."

She then pushed the nurse call button, and the nurse entered into the room quickly. She told them she would call Dr. York right away.

Sara told Gil she was happy he was awake and that she had been so scared that she was going to lose him. Gil managed to squeeze her hand she smiled just as Dr. York came in. He asked Sara to leave so he could examine Grissom. Dr. York knew Sara didn't want to leave, so he told her she could visit again after the examination was over.

Sara reluctantly left. When she got to the waiting area, she told their friends that Gil was awake. Twenty minutes later Dr. York came out to the waiting area. He told them they were going to be taking Grissom for some tests. Before sara could ask, he told her she could go visit before the test were scheduled.

Sara went back into Gil's room. Upon entering, she smiled her big gapped tooth smile at him and walked over to his bedside.

"Sara you came back to me, Gil whispered.

"I've been here since you were brought in a week ago," she said, tears falling down her cheeks. "That is until this morning, when Brass forced me to go home for over twelve hours. Can you forgive me for leaving you, even though I can go a long time without any rest?" Sara said.

Gil sipped on some water then he said "There's nothing to forgive, you have to take care of yourself. Are you okay Babe?" Gil asked her, looking up and down her thin frame.

"Gil, I wasn't here for the whole time," she whispered.

"Sara, I didn't except you to stay here 24/7 and not take care of yourself. That would be selfish of me."

Gil took Sara's hand and pulled her to him. He wiped away her tears and then he pulled her down close to him so he could kiss her. He said, "Sara Sidle I love you."

"I love you too Gilbert Grissom," she responded, kissing him gently. "And there's something I need to tell you...I was very irrational over the past week. I refused to leave and I said I was not leaving you under any circumstances not until you were ready to come home with me...so I think the team figured out we're together."

"As long as I've got you, I don't care."

Everyday Gil grew stronger, a few days later was moved from ICU to a private room and Sara was able to stay longer. Gil was starting physical therapy. He had some weakness on his left side. It was hard, but his body _had_ been invaded by bullets...it would take time to recover. After weeks of physical therapy, Gil was finally allowed to go home and he had to use a cane to walk. Dr. York gave Grissom his discharge papers to sign and prescriptions for pain medication and home care instructions. Dr. York told Gil that he was lucky he had Sara to take care of him once he got home and take him to his physical therapy appointments.

Sara blushed, and Gil said, "I'm a very lucky man."

Sara spoke saying, "Let's go home honey."

Gil and Sara said their goodbyes to Dr. York and all of the nurses. After getting into Sara's car, Gil said, "Um, Sara about the doctor's instructions...would you move in with me? I would really like it if you would...if I'm not rushing you. "Gil, I have always wanted to hear you ask me to live with you. I will be happy to take care and to love you. I love you more than life itself."

They soon arrived at Gil's townhouse, and Sara helped Gil into his home. Then she went back out to her car to get his suitcase, when she came back inside and Gil was letting Hank outside.

"Gilbert Grissom, what the hell do you think you're doing?" Sara shouted at him.

"Just letting Hank out," he said.

"Gil, you are going straight upstairs and get into bed!" Sara ordered. "You are still recovering, or did you just get amnesia and need to go back to the hospital?"

"Sara, please don't over react, I'm okay," he said, knowing she was just worried because she loved him so much. "I'm trying to get back to a normal life. I'm going to take it easy Sara, I just needed to do something for my dog...I have been gone for so long."

"Honey, I'm sorry I almost lost you and I don't want you to over do it," she said, walking over to him and wrapping her arms around his waist.

She helped him up the stairs and into bed then she got his medicines. She the climbed into bed and they curled up together. When Gil was asleep she wrote a note and left it by his bed where he could find it.

_Gil,_

_Don't panic I went home to get some things since I'm staying with you for awhile, and then I'm going to the grocery store. You are out of everything!_

_I LOVE YOU, be home soon_

_Love,_

_Sara_

_THANKS TO ALL WHO READ AND REVIEW._


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: No I still don't own anything . Thanks to DEVILSSMILE666 my beta who rocks . CBS AND WRITER'S GUILD OF AMERICA PLEASE SETTLE THE STRIKE SOON WE NEED NED EPISODES OF CSI .

Gil woke-up and when he didn't feel Sara next to him, he didn't panic at first. He called her name, but no answer was heard. He called again, "Sara where are you?"

Now he was starting to panic. Gil tried to get out of bed he was very sore. Frustrated he threw a pillow across the room and yelled "Son of a bitch, damn, damn, damn! I can't believe this! Shit! Where are you when I need some freaking help?"

Gil was not mad at Sara. He knew she was not far away, even though he had not seen her note. He was mad because his back was having severe spasms, and he was in a lot of pain.

When he reached for the clock to throw next, he saw Sara's note and read it. He shook his head in disbelief and said, "Well now I know why she didn't answer, shit! I hope she comes back soon...fuck my back hurts!"

Hank heard his owner scream in pain, because he ran over and hopped up on the bed. Hank placed his head on Gil's lap and whimpered. Gil looked at Hank and began rubbing his head "Thanks boy, I guess I scared you. I'm sorry Hank I'll make it up to you."

Not long after his outburst Gil heard the door close downstairs. Hank got up an ran downstairs, where Sara said, "Hello Hank, are you taking care of daddy?"

"Sara, honey, please I need you!"

Upon hearing this, Sara ran upstairs to the master bedroom. She found Gil, his face very pale. "Gil, what's going on? Are you okay?" she asked, fear running through her.

"Sara, I tried to get up but the pain in my back is unbearable! I couldn't get to my pills, so I got mad and all I could do was throw that damn pillow across the room. That's when I scared Hank, and he jumped on the bed to comfort me. So I rubbed his head...made us both feel better," Gil explained.

"Oh baby, I'm sorry I took so long," she said, feeling awful. "I'll get your pain meds and a glass of water."

She quickly rushed downstairs, and Grissom's back threw another spasm of pain. He gritted his teeth, and saw Sara return. Grissom took his pills and Sara asked "Are you okay hon?"

"My back hurts...a lot," he said, biting his lip as pain seared through him. Tears were forming in his eyes from the pain.

"Turn over on your stomach," she told him.

Gil did as he was told, then Sara got on the bed. She began massaging his back, and she knew he was relaxing when Gil began to moan. The meds started taking effect about ten minutes later. Feeling no pain now, Gil turned over and pulled Sara down on top of him. He kissed her passionately.

"Whoa, whoa, honey," she managed to say. "You have to take it easy Gil."

He pouted and Sara said, "None of that Mister!"

That only made him pout more. She quickly kissed him and said, "If you're feeling better we could watch a movie."

Gil said, "Fine, we can watch a movie."

She went downstairs and got some snacks and drinks. When she returned to the bedroom she placed the snacks on a table and she moved over to the bed, kissing him passionately/

"Um, not that I'm complaining, but what about the movie and snacks?" asked Grissom, confused.

"Oh, I changed my mind," she said, smiling. "Thought I would be your entertainment and your snack...or do you ant to watch a movie and eat popcorn?"

Gil said, "Hell no! Why don't you slide over here and give me a thrill! Sweetheart, I'm glad you changed your mind."

"Shall we get started?" Sara asked,shen removed her clothes and she did a striptease just for him. Gil's heart was racing. Sara grabbed him and gently pulled him up from the bed to remove his clothes. She then helped to lay him back down on the bed. She started kissing him lightly, starting at his neck then went about kissing and caressing him from head to toe. Afterwards, they intertwined their bodies and fell asleep.

**CSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSI**

Gil got ready to go to his physical therapy appointment and doctor's appointment the following morning. Sara called to him, "Honey are you ready? We have twenty minutes."

"Sara, I'm not 100 percent yet!" Gil yelled. "It takes a bit longer."

"Man you could have fooled me last night," she chuckled.

Physical therapy was very productive. He was told at his current pace he could go without the cane. Dr. York was also pleased with Grissom's progress.

"I knew Sara was good for you...you can resume some of your normal activities. I don't want you to return to work until after your next appointment in three weeks. If you continue your current level of progress, you could be released from my care. Whatever you and Ms Sidle are doing please keep it up. She is good for you." Gil blushed upon hearing that comment.

Gil left the exam room and went out to the outer office area where Sara was waiting for him. She wanted to know what the doctor said. Gil said, "I tell you everything after we get outside and in the car."

Gil told her everything Dr. York had said. Sara blushed, and Grissom said, "Yeah, I bushed when he told me that too!"

Sara told Grissom, "We will just do everything to help you to recover much quicker.

Gil said, "Let's go home babe and get started on my recovery and we also need to move more of your of your things into my, um, _our_ home. I love you Sara."

Sara said, "I love you too Gil."


	6. Chapter 6

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING ASSOCIATED WITH CSI, THE SONG AMAZED IS BY : LONESTAR

A HUGE THANK YOU GOES TO MY BETA DEVILSSMILE666.

For Gil, his dreams were coming true. He and Sara are together, he had survived being shot, and she was living with him. Now all he had to do was romance Sara. To show her how much he needed her. He was worried that now that he is well, she may want to move back to her apartment. Gil did not want Sara to ever leave, so he had to plan a romantic getaway from Vegas.

Sara was thinking about what she was going to do now, she wanted to stay with Gil. Did he want her to stay or move out? Sara knew that she would have to plan a romantic getaway from Vegas. She would check their calendars to when she could schedules some time off together, and to do some online research of where to go.

Gil had already scheduled a weekend off for him and Sara and put in the requests. He said to himself thank god she had signed a blank request form for leave, made it easier to put the request in without her knowing anything about it. His and Sara's request for time off was approved, Gil called a hotel in Palm Springs and booked the reservation. He was pleased with himself. Suddenly it hits him, how was he going to tell Sara. He said. "Oh God, Lord help me! Please give me the strength and the power of speech to ask her to go away for the weekend with me."

Meanwhile Sara was looking for a weekend to request to be off. Gil's request had not yet posted on the computer's calendar. She did not know Gil had requested time off for them. Sara was on the computer in Gil's office, he had told her she could use it when she needed to. Gil walked in his office and smiled when he Sara sitting at his desk Gil locked the door and closed the blinds for uninterrupted privacy. Finally, he said "Um Sara, I have something to talk to you about. I was wondering if you would go away for the weekend with me."

Sara looked at him with her mouth wide open. "Sara, if you don't want to go just say so," Gil said.

"Gil, it's not that I do want to go away with you, I was looking at our schedule to see which weekend to request off so _I_ could take you somewhere," she said.

Gil began to laugh hysterically, and Sara said, "It's not that funny Gilbert."

"Sara, I have already taken the liberty of submitting request for time off for the two of us. It's been approved...I've already booked the reservations. Will you go away with me?" He pleaded with his eyes. "Sara, I love you and I want us to be together always. You took care of me over the past six months. I want to treat you like a queen because you are the queen of my heart."

"How did you request time off for me? I didn't sign a request form," she said, furrowing her brow in confusion.

"Do you remember when you signed a couple of blank forms while you were taking care of me? Well that's what I used," he told her.

"Sooooo, when is this romantic getaway supposed to happen?" Sara asked impatiently.

"In two weeks", Gil said.

"Where are we going?" Sara asked.

"That my dear is a secret until we get there" he told her. Sara said that it wasn't fair for him not to tell her where they were going. However, Grissom just said, "You weren't supposed to find out _anything_ about this trip. So the where will remain a secret until we get there."

Sara began to pout trying to use his own tactics against him. Gil said, "Honey that will not work on me because I am the master at pouting and to get you to do what I want you to do for me and to me."

Sara looked at him puzzling. "I will have to be more cunning to make him tell me everything" Sara thought to herself.

Two weeks later as they were driving to their destination, Sara began to rub his knee and then she moved her hand to the inside of his thigh. She then moved her hand over to his crotch where she slipped her hand inside his pants and began to stroke him.

Gil began to moan with every stroke on his member. She was driving him crazy, he didn't know how much longer he could maintain control over himself and the car. Finally he said, "Sara stop it before you cause me have a wreck!"

She told him to tell her the secret. Gil said, "Wait until I pull the car over, okay?"

Sara stopped the stroking and when he pulled the car over and stopped. Sara said, "Well are you going to tell me?"

Gil said, "Sara, there**'s** no way I'm telling you were we are going."

Sara rolled her eyes at him and the she squeezed him hard. He yelled," Oh my God, are you trying to kill me woman?

Sara just began to stroke him up and down and then she went down on him kissing and squeezing his balls. After a few minutes, he was about to explode Sara just began sucking his balls and going down on him faster until he came in her mouth. When he was finished she asked, "So, where are we going Gil?"

Gil couldn't speak, he was out of breath. After a few minutes, all he could say was, "Thank you baby...that was incredible."

Then he pulled back on the road after zipping up his pants and continued on towards their destination. Sara thought, "_Shit, I took that one step too far! I got carried away and forgot what I was doing. I shouldn't have let him cum_."

"Ok Gil, I give up. You win, honey, keep your little secret," she said.

Gil told her that was a nice try and to feel free anytime she wanted to try that again to make him talk. Gil started to feel guilty about getting his rocks off and tormenting Sara. "Sara, I'm sorry, I just wanted to surprise you with a romantic getaway. How could I possible think I could keep it a secret from you? I wanted to show how much I love and need you. Not just because you took care of me for the past six months when I was shot. So, I made reservations at the most luxurious hotel in-"

Sara cut him off, "Gil it's me that needs to apologize. I will not try to get it out of you anymore."

"I hope you will get it out of me after we get there," he chuckled.

After a few more hours, they finally arrived. By now, Sara was asleep. Gil pulled into the parking lot and whispered, "Sara, honey, wake up we're here."

She didn't move. Again, he said, "Sara wake up!"

He gently shook her. Finally she started to move. He smiled and said, "Honey, we're here."

Oh, Gil, sorry I went to sleep...it's been a long day. Where are we?" she asked.

"We are in Palm Springs," Grissom said.

"Gil this really is a total surprise...and thanks for keeping it a secret," Sara told him.

"Well sweetheart, you ready to check in and find our room, or do you want to spend the weekend in the car?" Gil chuckled.

"Gil, you are such a bad boy! Let's find our room...I'm hungry and tired. How about you?" she asked.

"Yeah I'm hungry and tired...maybe we can order room service later," Gil said.

It was an incredible weekend and both Gil and Sara hated to go back to Vegas. They didn't want the weekend to end. It was back to Vegas and one more night of bliss before having to go back to the lab. When they got home Sara started unpacking and Gil checked his messages and email. Gil told Sara he had to go out for an hour or to get a few groceries.

"Honey I love you, and I'll be back as fast as I can," he said, kissing her cheek gently.

"It's ok Gil. I'll finish unpacking and I'll pick up Hank from the sitter. I'll be waiting for you," she said.

Gil left and drove down to the strip he parked his car and walked around until he found the store he was searching for. Gil walked in to the store he looked around and a saleslady came over to assist him after thirty minutes Gil walked out with his purchase and a big smile on his face. Then his smile soon turned to a frown as he asked himself how Sara would react to this kind of purchase.

Gil drove home. When he pulled into his driveway he didn't have to try to hide it because he knew sara was waiting for him in the bedroom. Gil hid his gift for Sara, put away the groceries and went straight into the bedroom. He opened the door and there sat Sara on the bed reading a forensics journal and Hank was laying beside her. Gil said, "Sara that is the only other male I want to find in bed with you."

Sara said, "Hey hon."

Hank looked up, saw his daddy and jumped up off the bed and jumped on him. Gil greeted him, "Hey boy, did you miss us?"

Hank wagged his tail and jumped on Gil. Grissom pushed the dog down. saying, "Down boy, I want to talk to mommy."

Hank walked over to the foot of the bed, circled around a couple of times, then lay down.

Gil walked over to the bed and sat down beside Sara. He said "Honey, I love you more than you will ever know. You are my world, my life, I would stop breathing if you ever leave me, you complete me."

"Gil, I love you more than air, you are my world and my life too., If ever you left me I couldn't live anymore. I have loved you since we first met at the seminar. I have loved you even when you rejected me over and over and over and so on," Sara said.

Gil kissed her passionately and he pulled her closer to him.

They lay in each other's arms after making love. He decided it was time to give Sara the gift he had purchased for her. He got out of bed without waking her. Gil walked into the living room retrieved the gift and he took it out looking it over and he smiled. He was happy at last. He moved over to the stereo and was looking for the perfect song to play. Sara came into the living room to see Gil reach out his hand to Sara, she walked over to him just as the song was starting he pulled her close to him as they danced to the song Amazed by Lonestar.

EVERYTIME OUR EYES MEET

THIS FEELING INSIDE ME

IS ALMOST MORE THAN I CAN TAKE

BABY WHEN YOU TOUCH ME

I CAN FEEL HOW MUCH YOU LOVE ME

AND IT JUST BLOWS ME AWAY

I'VE NEVER BEEN THIS CLOSE TO ANYONE OR ANYTHING

I CAN HEAR YOUR THOUGHTS

I CAN SEE YOUR DREAMS

CHORUS:

I DON'T KNOW HOW YOU DO WHAT YOU DO

I'M SO IN LOVE WITH YOU, IT JUST KEEPS

GETTING BETTER

I WANT TO SPEND THE REST OF MY LIFE,

WITH YOU BY MY SIDE

FOREVER AND EVER

EVERY LITTLE THING THAT YOU DO

BABY, I'M AMAZED BY YOU

THE SMELL OF YOUR SKIN

THE TASTE OF YOUR KISS

THE WAY YOU WHISPER IN THE DARK

YOUR HAIR ALL AROUND ME , BABY

YOU SURROUND ME YOU

TOUCH EVERY PLACE IN MY HEART

OH, IT FEELS LIKE THE FIRST TIME EVERYTIME

I WANNA SPEND THE WHOLE NIGHT IN YOUR EYES

CHORUS:

EVERY LITTLE THING THAT YOU DO

I'M SO IN LOVE WITH YOU

IT JUST KEEPS GETTING BETTER

I WANNA SPEND THE REST OF MY LIFE,

WITH YOU BY MY SIDE

FOREVER AND EVER

EVERY LITTLE THING THAT YOU DO

OH, EVERY LITTLE THING THAT YOU DO

BABY, I'M AMAZED BY YOU.

When the song ended Gil reached in his pocket and placed the two carrot diamond ring on her fourth finger of her left hand. He smiled nervously at her and said, "That song explains how I feel Sara. So, what is your answer?"

Tears were flowing down her cheeks as she managed to choke out, "Gil that has to be the most romantic way to be proposed to...yes I will marry you!!!"

Thanks to all who read and review , chapter 7 to come soon. again thank you


	7. Chapter 7

Sorry, that this chapter is so short. I thought this was all i needed to end this story. I hope you all liked this story and thanks to all who read and reviewed this story. Disclaimer: I still don't own anything associated with CSI. Thanks to my BETA Ashley , I would not have been able to write my first story.

Gil and Sara decided they didn't want to wait to get married. It would be a small intimate ceremony. They chose February 14, 2008 to be the most important date of their lives, so far, that is. Gil told Sara to pick out any wedding dress and anything else that she wanted money was no object...he wanted it to be perfect. He gave her his credit card. He went to pick out his tuxedo and a special gift for Sara.

They went to the jewelry store to get their wedding rings. After two hours of debating, they picked out gold bands with one large diamond and two small sapphires on each side of the diamond. Grissom secretly had them engraved with "BABY I'M AMAZED BY YOU" inside each ring.

Three weeks later, the happy couple was united in holy matrimony. They went to Hawaii for a month long honeymoon. Now that they were happily married, Sara has one more secret she is keeping from her husband. What will he do when he finds out she's been keeping a secret from him? Sara paced back and forth in the living room anxiously awaiting Gil's return.

Gil pulls into his driveway and carries in the packages he bought. "Hello, Sara where are you? I have something to tell you?"

"I'm in the kitchen honey," she answered him nervously.

He walked over to his wife and wrapped his arms around her and kiss her long and passionately.

Sara asked, "Gil you remember when I got sick in Hawaii and we thought I had food poisoning?"

Gil said, "Yeah, did you find out what caused it."

"Yes, I did...sweetheart, you had better sit down," she told him.

"Sara please tell me what's wrong...you're scaring me," Gil said, taking her shaking hands in his.

"Honey, I didn't have food poisoning," she whispered, her heart hammering in her chest. "Gil, I'm pregnant."

Grissom got up from the kitchen table speechless, he walked over to Sara on the other side of the table and he asked, "Are you sure honey?"

Sara nodded and Gil shouted, "I'M GOING TO BE A DADDY!"

As he touched Sara's stomach, Sara laughed uncontrollably. She said, "I didn't know you would be so pleased."

"Why not? I'm going to be a daddy, little momma," he said, grinning stupidly.

Six months and a lot of odd cravings later, Gil and Sara Grissom proudly announced the birth of their son, Gilbert Grissom Junior on September 5, 2008 at 11:30 am weighing 9 pounds, 8 ounces, and 22 inches long. He had Gil's ocean blue eyes and dimple on his chin. He has Sara's brunette hair, but it was curly like Gil's. The proud parents were exhausted but very happy as they welcomed all of their friends, who came by the hospital room to congratulations to the new parents.

All brought gifts for Gil Jr., such as teddy bears, insect books, and a junior chemistry set. They were hoping young Gil would follow in his parent's footsteps. And when Gilbert Grissom Junior grew older, that is exactly what he did.

**THE END. **

**WATCH FOR NEW STORIES COMING SOON.**


End file.
